


Laughing in the Rain AKA Bros before Hos

by holytrenchcoat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, but eponine rips him a new one so it's okay, enjolras is the ho in this scenario sorry, eponine and grantaire both pine over enjolras, its basically "bros before hos", okay no one gets together in this fic js, one-sided, sorry enjolras was kind of an asshole to r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holytrenchcoat/pseuds/holytrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Eponine groaned and dropped her head into her hands, 'It’s entirely unfair. He has absolutely gorgeous blue eyes, and absolutely gorgeous lips-'</p>
<p>'-hair spun from gold, and a damn fine ass.' Grantaire conceded. "</p>
<p>In which Eponine and Grantaire pine, Enjolras is kind of an asshole, Courf gets one line, and they laugh in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing in the Rain AKA Bros before Hos

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a small drabble about Eponine and Grantaire pining over Enjolras, because between the ship wars one of the only things y'all can agree on is that Enjolras is super hot.
> 
> But then Eponine and Grantaire got drunk and loud and then the next thing I know I have 1k words of stuff.
> 
> So here's the first fic I've written in well-over a year. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

“Oh my god just look at him!” Eponine gestured wildly with her (fourth?) bottle of beer in her hand. 

“My dear, I’m afraid I can’t do much else.” Grantaire nodded and took a swig of his own drink. 

They looked on in comfortable silence, watching Enjolras preach to the members of Les Amis from the safety and seclusion of the back of the room. While they both vied for his attention in theory, it seemed safer to pine after him from afar.

Eponine groaned and dropped her head into her hands, “It’s entirely unfair. He has absolutely gorgeous blue eyes, and absolutely gorgeous lips-” 

“-hair spun from gold, and a damn fine ass.” Grantaire conceded.

Eponine and Grantaire sighed together and gazed at their shared fanaticism, admiring how their leader’s pants stretched as Enjolras bent over and pointed out something on one of the many maps laid out in front of him.

“And I mean it would be bearable if he was just hot, but no he also has to have the whole personality thing down too.” Eponine continued, spitting out the word ‘personality’ as if it had personally offended her, and in her mind it had.

“Yup, he’s definitely intelligent and cares a lot for his friends,” Grantaire’s mouth twisted into a scowl. “and the whole of the human population besides the ‘1%’.”

“The guy has enough charisma and passion to kill a man.” 

“Enough to convince you to kill a man.” 

They both took a long sip of their drink, the young revolutionary’s passionate words echoing in the background as if mocking them.

The subtle burn of the alcohol pushed Eponine on. She didn’t need to hold anything back when she was talking with Grantaire because he gets it. He’s with her on this unstable boat of ‘USS I’d Climb You Like A Barricade’ so she pressed on.  
“My god and he’s so fucking oblivious I mean, he never seems to take my flirting seriously and you basically sit through every meeting staring and riling him up with your whole devil’s advocate act-”

“Not an act! I honestly think-” Grantaire interjected shortly, though Eponine paid him no mind.

“Enjolras, do you even know how infuriating you are?!” Eponine slammed her now empty bottle of beer onto the table with a resounding smack. The room stilled.

“Excuse me?” Enjolras turned and addressed the back of the room, while Eponine and Grantaire’s eyebrows both arched up in a silent ‘oh shit’. Eponine suddenly regretted having that fourth? bottle of beer. And the couple of shots beforehand.

Eponine stuttered a few words before Grantaire stood up with flourish and winked at her.

“I certainly know how irritating you are.” Grantaire turned dramatically to the blond, instinctively knowing what words will annoy Enjolras the most. “We hang on to your every word, Apollo, and yet you insist on preaching words of false hope. We can’t make the changes you’re dreaming of and we will inevitably fail, as young Icarus did.” The mocking tone disappeared from Grantaire’s voice. “Maybe not now, but what you must learn Apollo is that the higher you fly, the further you have to fall.”

Enjolras bristled and leaned forward menacingly. 

“Grantaire! How can you stand to fill this room with your negativity and cynicism night after night? Thank you for your ‘warning’ but I think we all know what we do is not without risk. You insist on attending these meetings but for the life of me I cannot figure out why. You are certainly not helping our progress, and often times I wonder if meetings would be better without you here. All you do is drink and all you’ll ever do is drink.” 

Grantaire bit the inside of his cheek so hard that a coppery tang soon hit his tongue. 

Enjolras scowled at his silence. “Worthless.”

Eponine stood up and called out to Grantaire but it was too late, he had already stormed out of the cafe. Eponine took a step forward to follow him, paused, then marched up to Enjolras.

“You are many things, Enjolras. You possess many good traits but what you just said was absolutely cruel. You of all people should understand that no one is worthless!” Eponine shoved the blond backwards and made him stumble a few steps back. “I understand you have a short temper but by god, that is not an excuse for the bullshit you just pulled.” 

Enjolras gaped and tried to stammer out what might have been an apology, but before he could say anything Eponine made a frustrated sound, stepped forward, and slapped Enjolras across the face. “You’re such an asshole!” She cried out before running outside and quickly dialling Grantaire’s phone number into her cellphone.

“You were kind of an asshole.” Courfeyrac quipped after the door to the cafe shut behind Eponine.

*

The pitter-patter of rain resounded outside the Cafe Musain, but luckily Eponine didn’t have to run far to find Grantaire, who was sitting on the curb right in front of the cafe. He looked ridiculous, choosing to sit on the sidewalk just out of the overhang’s reach so that he would get soaked from the rain. The raindrops almost felt refreshing as Eponine sat next to her cynical friend. Grantaire hummed softly and tilted his head up to the sky, his eyes closed. Rivulets of water streamed down his face and Eponine put a hand over Grantaire’s, recognizing an attempt at hiding tears when she sees one.

“He-” Grantaire started in a morose tone before Eponine quickly cut in.

“-is an asshole and I told him as much.” Grantaire smiled into the rain. “After I slapped him in the face.” This caused Grantaire to open his eyes and turn towards the brunette. If his eyes were a little red, Eponine didn’t mention it.

“No fucking way.” 

“Yeah fucking way.”

After looking for a lie in her eyes, Grantaire laughed bitterly.

“He despises me.”

“At least he notices you.” Eponine nudged him good-naturedly. “Though I’m sure he won’t forget me slapping him in the face.”

“ ‘Ponine you are a diamond in the rough, and any guy who fails to see that can suck my dick.” Grantaire nudged her back.

“Any guy who fails...?”

A beat.

The two burst out laughing, the rain not seeming to affect them at all. “You’re horrible!” Eponine gasped between chuckles. “You’d get many the blowjobs then.”

“But really ‘Ponine I’m lucky to have you.”

“Ditto.”

The sound of raindrops falling filled the silence between them, and it felt surprisingly pleasant.

“Don’t you find it...weird that we’re in lo- that we like the same person?” Grantaire asked softly. They both hated throwing around words like “love” around.

“I agree it’s a bit unhealthy,” Eponine smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. “but then again we’ve never been the healthiest of people.” Grantaire chuckled at the truth of her words.

“Amen.”

“Plus if we’re ever stuck in a rut I’m sure we could just invite him into a threesome.”

The sound of their laughter danced with the pitter-patter of the rain.


End file.
